How Deep Is Your Love?
by HaydensGal
Summary: An old flame of Scott's comes to Horizen. Will his love for Shelby survive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Jessica, Alan, Jessica's mom and Jared. Everyone else is not own by me nor do I know him or her or have any connections to them.  
  
This story takes place a few weeks after the MORP.   
HIGHER GROUND  
HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE?  
  
"What do you think you're doing? How could you do this Jessica?" Jessica's mom yelled at her with a tone she had never heard before. That was the first of Jessica's troubles and it wasn't going to be the last. "Go to your room. We will be in there once we talk to your brother." Her mother pointed her finger and in tears Jessica ran to her room. After an hour or two, her mother barged into her room.  
"I've...I've thought about your behavior today and I just want to know what did you think you were doing?" Her mother had mascara smeared on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy.  
"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry mother dearest, please forgive me mother dearest." Jessica said through her teethe.  
"That's all you have to say? All you can do is be sarcastic. Was that your first time to do it? Oh, what happened to my little girl."   
"What happened to my mom?"   
Her mother looked up at her and Jessica had never seen this look from her mom before. Jessica knew her mom hated her from that moment on...  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Hello Jessica, I'm Peter Scarbrow, headmaster at horizon." Peter extended his hand to her and he knew she was different from the others, she shook his hand. "Your intake went well and I already assigned you too a group."  
"Group?" Jessica asked. "What do you mean group?"  
"I mean there's too many students here to keep up here with so I divide them into groups, plus is helps when we have activities and such. Your group is the cliffhangers and in a few moments Auggie will give you the tour." Peter sat down and looked over her records.  
"Peter, what do they say?" Jessica asked.  
"What do what say?" He asked.  
"My records. What do they say?" She looked at Peter and he saw a look in her eyes that weren't like the others students.  
"You don't know?" Peter asked and Jessica shook her head only to be cut off by a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Peter yelled and Auggie walked in.  
"Hey what did you want to see me for?" Auggie asked.  
"Aug, this is Jessica. She is a cliffhanger now and I want you to give her the tour." Peter said and Jessica stood up.   
"Hi I'm Augusto, but you can call me Auggie." He extended his hand and she shook it and nodded.  
"I'm Jessica." Jessica and Auggie walked out off Peter's office and went for the tour.   
"Over there is the lake. And over there are the dorms. That one is the boys and that one is the girls." That was when Jessica realized something.  
"I've seen guys running around here but no girls. Am I the only girl here?" She asked while looking around.  
"Lucky you, they left on a hike earlier today. Be thankful you don't have to go on it." Auggie saw Scott sitting down reading with Ezra.  
"Come on I'll introduce you to some of the other cliffhangers." They walked towards Scott and Ezra. Scott and Ezra's back was turned from them but Jessica started to feel uneasy, like she knew whom the young blonde one was.  
"Scott, E.Z., this is Jessica, the newest cliffhanger." Scott groaned before turning around.  
"Another newbie? Why does Peter always assign them to us?" He turned around and his mouth dropped. Ezra looked at him then Jessica, whose mouth was also dropped, and figured they were overwhelmed, by looks.  
"Scott you're drooling." Ezra said and Scott came back to reality.  
"Jessica, what are you doing here? It's been so long." Scott stood up and walked in front of her.  
"Mom and Alan sent me here." Jessica, nor Scott, blinked. But at the same time, they hugged each other. When they released, Jessica looked at him. Both were in shock.  
"We need to talk." Jessica said to Scott.  
"Auggie did you finish the tour?" Scott questioned.  
"Nope, almost done though." Auggie replied.  
"I'll finish it for you." And before Auggie could answer, Scott and Jessica walked away in a hurry.  
"So... why are you here?" Scott asked. Jessica got nervous.  
"I was caught smoking so I got sent here. I only tried one cigarette and this is what I get. Mom and Alan think I'm a crack head or something." She said.  
"No that's not it. I know your mom and dad and they would get all the facts and stuff. Why are you really here?" Scott stopped and looked at her.  
"Well when you left, I came looking for you. Your dad told me that you went to stay with your mom. I figured you would call or something but you didn't. I got depressed and mom and ALAN, figured I needed to get some help. I went to counseling and it didn't help so they told mom and Alan about horizon and here I am." She looked at him and he could tell she was depressed.  
"That's it, that's why you're here?" Scott questioned.  
"Yeah why? Not extreme enough for you?" She was getting upset.  
"No, it's just that... that most people here went through some tough stuff, they would have given anything for what you went through instead of what they had to go through."  
"Why are you here? Why didn't you ever tell me bye? And why did your dad lie to me?" She looked into the eyes she once looked into a year before.  
"You were at your aunt's when I was sent here. My dad was ashamed that his pride and joy had to spend the rest of his high school years here I guess."  
"I missed you Scott."  
"I missed you to Jessi. You know that."   
"Well where do we stand now?" She looked down at the ground. She could feel tears coming on. He lifted her head and looked into her big, brown eyes and moved her think, brown hair, which hung three inches past her shoulder, behind her ear.  
"Right where we left off I guess." He took her hand and they walked to the docks. Jessica sat down and let her feet dangle. They didn't even touch the water. Scott sat down beside her and let his feet, which didn't touch the water either, do the same.   
"Well who is this?" a voice from behind said. Scott and Jessica turned around only to find David.  
"This is Jessica, Jessica this is David." Jessica looked at David and gave him a friendly grin. Scott got up and walked up to him.  
"If you leave now and don't say anything to her about Shel, I'll do your kitchen for a week." He whispered to David.  
"And garbage?" David questioned back.  
"Deal." Scott said and with that David walked away. Scott sat back down with Jessica.  
"What's its like here? Is it really, I don't know, boot campy?" Jessica asked.  
"No, it's like a permanent summer camp for high school in which you do chores and learn lessons." Scott answered.  
"You never did answer me earlier. Why are you here?" Jessica asked again.  
"You know about it all. I was into drugs and stuff." Scott said.  
"Yeah but I thought you quit. You told me you did."   
"Yeah well you threatened to break up with me if I didn't and I tried but it was too hard so I lied." Scott placed his hands on hers.  
"I going to my cabin." Jessica started to get up.  
"You're not mad, are you?" Scott stood up.  
"No, just scared." Jessica walked away and went to lie down. She fell asleep for a few hours, only to wake up to Peter shaking her.  
"Hey Jessica, its time for supper. Come on." Jessica looked around and was sorta panicked until she remembered where she was. She wasn't at home anymore.  
"I'll be there in a sec." Jessica went to the bathroom and looked at her hair, which was a mess. She pulled up to the top of her head in a ponytail and went to eat supper.   
Jessica got her food and was looking a place to sit. Scott walked up behind her.  
"Lets go sit by the window." Jessica and Scott sat down at the window and Scott started to eat while Jessica picked at her food.  
"Are you ok?" Scott asked.  
"No!" She while looking at her plate.  
"Well talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?" Scott told her.  
"There's nothing to tell." Jessica said, still looking at her plate of uneaten food.   
"I have a feeling there is." Scott placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"  
Jessica threw down her fork. "Jared is what's wrong. He's the reason I'm here, he's the reason I have no friends and no life anymore."   
"What? Jessica calm down you're starting to yell." Scott tried to get to her calm down some but it wasn't working. Jessica pushed her tray off the table and ran out crying. Everyone turned eyes on Scott and he chased after her.  
"Jessica wait up... Jessica... STOP?" He was chasing after her but she didn't stop. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Jessica stop." Jessica looked up at him with tears coming down her face. "What did he do to you?" Her lip started to tremble.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said pulling her arm free.  
"Ok, you don't have to talk about it now. Just calm down, everything is ok. You're not with Jared anymore you're here, with me." He held her close as if protecting her from the world.  
"I was so scared Scott, I had no one, nothing. I was all alone."   
"You could tell Peter and he can help you."   
"No, I can't tell anyone. This is my chance to start all over. Let me enjoy before I get asked questions." Scott took Jessica hand and they walked to gazebos.  
"Jessica are you ok?" Jessica turned around and saw Peter standing there. "You Uh... created quite a stir up in there."  
"I just want to be left alone." Jessica said while wiping her tears. And with that, Peter walked away and left her alone with Scott.  
"Remember when... when we went to the mall and you bought that sweater your wearing now. The lady forgot to take the tag off so when we walked out all the alarms went off and we had to sit in a room until our parents came to get us." Jessica chuckled a little and wiped the remaining tears.  
"Yeah, that was fun. Remember our first kiss? We were swimming at my house and I kissed you." Jessica laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Yeah and then Elaine came in and totally ruined it by saying 'Scott, what would your father think? Making out in the pool tisk, tisk, tisk.' She totally ruined it I was so mad."  
"Yeah I remember you got out of the pool and started to dry off. When she walked back inside you threatened you leave if she came back out. I remember when she asked what would my dad think about me kissing you. He would've thought, way to go son. You know, been proud I kissed a girl like dads are." Scott started playing with her fingers like he used to do.  
"Yeah, I told Miranda about kissing you and she was so mad. She always had that stupid crush on you. I didn't mean to offend her by telling her."   
"I know and she knows."Jessica looked up at Scott and into his eyes. He looked into hers and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and the kiss was like the first one. It seemed so right and perfect. Not a normal kiss but the world is going to end kiss. Scott put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the wetness of the tears. Scott took her hair out of her ponytail and ran his fingers through her long, thick, brown hair and when they released, it seemed the world had paused for a moment.  
"Your hair is just like the way you use to wear it. Pulled up at the top of your head." Scott played with her hair some more before she took his hands into hers.  
"I miss you Scott." Jessica said.  
"I miss you too. And I don't ever want to be away from you again. No one can divide us." Jessica sled her fingers through his and laid her head back on his shoulder. Together they watched the sunset over the mountains.  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Jessica, Alan, Jessica's mom and Jared. Everyone else is not own by me nor do I know him or her or have any connections to them.  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Jessica lied in her bed, in an empty room. She thought about the night before with Scott. Jessica turned over and she heard the door open and shut.  
"Jessica?" She heard Scott's voice and looked up. "You wanna go for a... a walk or something?" He walked to her bed and sat down.  
"Not really." She laid her head back down and felt his hand on her arm.  
"Ok, you wanna stay in here and talk?"   
"Ok." Jessica looked at the wall.  
"I'm here for you, just like I was at home. " Scott told her. Jessica sat up and looked at him.   
"It's weird having this big room all to myself until the others get back. I know this sounds selfish, but I don't want them back. I need a place to be alone and to think and so far, this is the only place I have."  
"Well you can't stop them from coming back, but there's lots of places where you can be alone. Like the janitors closet." Scott placed his hand on hers.  
"I'll pass on that one. They're coming home tomorrow. What do you think they will think of me?" Jessica asked.   
"I don't know." Scott remembered Shelby. "Juliette will probably try to become friends with you, make you feel comfortable here and let you know she's there for you, but I think she might just be a little nosy. Daisy will come in here and give you a lot of meanings that will surpassingly help you in the world even though you don't understand half of it. She's a good friend though. She is there for you and she can keep secrets, but she is a little weird. And then there's Shelby!" Scott stopped talking for a moment.  
"Are you going to tell me about her?" Jessica asked. She noticed a look on his face that she had seen before, one that she didn't like.  
"Shelby might be a slight problem. She, Uh, she has gone through a lot and she is sorta tough. It's hard to get on her good side. Luckily, I am." Scott looked up at the ceiling.  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jessica asked. Scott looked down at her.  
"No, why?" Scott asked.  
"Because there is a look on your face. It's the same look you had when you kissed my cousin Ashleigh at the movies when I went to get you a coke. That looked that says you did something wrong and you're sorry. What are you not telling me?" She asked.  
"It's nothing. It's nothing that will hurt you. It's just something that happened before you got here. I don't want to talk about it." Scott got up and paced around the room. Jessica got up and walked to him.  
Jessica reached for Scott's hands and held them in hers. He looked at her and took his hands from hers and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tightly. They pulled each other apart.  
"I'll be back." He said and he walked out of the dorm. Jessica sat down on her bed. She started to lie back down when the door opened.  
"Scott?" She asked.  
"No, cliffhanger girls returning from a vacation in the mountains to rejoice the fellow cliffhangers of horizon." Jessica saw a young girl with brown hair just above her shoulders, followed by a girl with long, thin, brown hair.  
"Oh we have a newbie. Hi I'm Juliette." The girl with the thin hair extended her hand and just as Scott said, was trying to become her friend.  
"Leave her alone Queenie, I'm sure she has better things to do than listen to your barf teals." A blonde girl walked in and threw her thing on her bed. Juliette rolled her eyes.  
"Hello newbie and welcome to horizon. I'm Daisy and this is Juliette and Shelby, as you already know." Daisy started to unpack her things.  
"I'm Jessica." Jessica got up and started to walk out of the dorm when a tall blonde lady walked in holding a clipboard.  
"You must be Jessica. I'm Sophie, your counselor. Have you had a chance to meet all the cliffhanger girls?" She asked.  
"Yes mam. I'm just going to go for a walk." Jessica walked out before anyone could argue. She started to look for Scott when David walked up to her.  
"So, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm David. And you are?" he asked.  
"Jessica." She started to pass him.  
"NA ah, ah. We need to talk. You know, become friends. So let's start with, why are you here at horizon?" He asked, not letting her pass.  
"I killed a guy that wouldn't let me pass him when I was walking." She said. He stood up straight and she walked by and saw Scott.   
"Scott?" She ran up to him and saw him talking to Shelby.  
"Oh look here comes the newbie." Shelby said. " This should be fun."  
"Shelby she's a really sweet girl. Try to be nice to her." He said.  
"Not if she's after my man." She went to give him a kiss, but before she could he walked up to Jessica.  
"Well I met everyone. They all seem nice." Jessica said to Scott. "Shelby doesn't seem as bad as you said she was." Jessica went for Scott's hand but he pulled his hand away and turned around. Jessica walked in front of him and saw that look again. He was hiding something from her and she had to find out what it was.  
"Scott?" She asked.  
"There is something I have to tell you. I um...I..." Scott went to tell her, but before he could Shelby walked up.  
"Hi, Jessica right?" Shelby said, standing between Jessica and Scott.  
"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken you're Shelby?" Jessica looked at Scott.  
"Yeah that's right. So, Jessica, I see that while I was gone you had a chance to meet my boyfriend, Scott. Am I right?" Shelby said as she took Scott's hand. Jessica looked at Scott who stood there, not looking at anything, just straight-ahead as if he were in a daydream. She looked back at Shelby who kissed Scott on the cheek.  
"Uh, yeah I met S-Scott. I'll leave you two alone." Jessica's voice started to tremble as she walked away. Once she was out of their view, she started to cry and ran to the docks.  
"So, she was after you." Shelby said looking over his shoulder, then back at him. He looked down at her.  
"Shel, you shouldn't have done that." Scott started to walk away.  
"Whoa, wait. Do what? Let her know you're off limits, that you're mine." Shelby looked at him as he turned around.  
"You didn't have to make a big deal out of it. You didn't have to kiss me right there in front of her, or rub it in her face." Scott looked at her with his eyes focused on hers, his angry eyes that locked everyone out of his life, except those he gave permission to enter it.  
"I wasn't making a big deal out of it. Goodness Scott I just got back from a hike in the woods. I thought it would be good to come back and give my boyfriend a simple kiss on the cheek without anyone making a big deal out of it." Shelby walked closer to him.   
"You know what? Forget it." Scott went to walk away.  
"Scott?" Shelby called out.  
"I said forget it." Scott walked past Shelby and to the docks so he could look for Jessica. He saw her, sitting there, crying.  
"Hey." He said as he sat down next to her. She immediately wiped her tears and tried to stop crying.  
"I have to go back to the cabin, I'm really tired." Jessica went to get up and he grabbed her arm tightly. She looked at him and sat back down. "The last time you did grabbed me like that was when I went to leave for my aunt's and I was mad at you. Remember? You grabbed my arm and kissed and said let's not be mad anymore. And you called me and I called you. But one day, when it was your turn to call, you didn't. The phone didn't ring and I never spoke to you again, not until I came here." Jessica watched the bug's dive down at the water and quickly fly back up. She wanted so bad to be one of those bugs, and just fly away.  
"I don't want to talk about the past. I want to talk about now." He said, watching her looking at the water.  
"Good because I don't feel like talking about you lying to me and Shelby kissing you and, and." Her voice started trembling again.  
"Well I was hoping we could talk about the past, just a little." She looked up at him and he wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Ok, how long were you going to lie to me about her? How long were you going to act like it was just you and I and no one else?" She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.  
"I forgot about Shelby when it was me and you together last night. I liked the way it felt when I was with you. It was like; maybe I'm not totally alone. Now I can have someone to talk about, I don't know, happier times I guess."   
"So you were just going to lie to me. How long were you planning on lying to me?"  
"I was hoping last night wouldn't end. That I wouldn't have to tell you the truth because we would be together forever at that spot." He said. He touched her cheek and she pushed his hand away.  
"Now I remember some of the other fights we got into. You always talked about things that wouldn't happen. Put dreams into my head. You never had a grasp on reality and when I needed you to help grasp it, you spoke of dreams. You were never there when I needed you." She got up and this time when he went to grabbed her she slapped his hand, hard and walked away. He jumped up and yelled to her.  
"I was there when your grandfather died. And when you dog died and great grandmother..." he kept going.  
"STOP! You don't have to name everyone in my family that passed away. I know it's a lot and I don't need you reminding me. And Scott you know you was not there. You were there in body, but not the way I needed you there. You told me, they are in a better place and we have each other to hold. Just be thankful we have each other, forever. Never telling my its ok I'm here for you. Its ok to cry on my shoulder and get tears on my new shirt." She yelled to him.  
"When I said we have each other forever I meant the same has its ok I'm here for you. Its ok to cry." She walked up to him. He stood on the edge of the dock.  
"Then you should have told me that." She went to walk away again and he grabbed her shoulder.  
"Stop, we're not done talking." Jessica turned around and pushed him into the water. Scott fell into the freezing water and swam up to the top only to see the back of her head, walking away.  
Jessica stopped crying and wiped away her tears before she reached the cabin. She didn't want anyone to know she was upset, especially Shelby.  
Jessica walked into the cabin and saw that there was a young black girl with long braided hair walking through it. Scott didn't mention her.   
"Can I help... you?" Jessica said. The young girl turned around.  
"Hi, I'm Kathryn. I left my sweater here and I was coming back to get it. I am a former cliffhanger. Who might you be?" Kathryn asked.  
"I'm Jessica. I just got here the other day. So, how did you get out of here? Please tell me so I can do the same." Kathryn looked at Jessica and could tell she was serious. She was definitely a newbie.  
"I, uh, I was here for almost 4 years. I spent my time here and I graduated. This place isn't so bad. You'll get used to it and once you're out of here, you'll wish that you had just one more day here. Trust me, I do."  
"Yeah whatever." Jessica lied down on her bed. She remembered how Scott had come in to see her. She hated him. And she hated Shelby. Why would he lie to her again? Why would he hurt her?  
"Well, Hank is waiting. It was nice meeting you." And with that, she was gone and Jessica was left in the room.  



	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Jessica, Alan, Jessica's mom and Jared. Everyone else is not own by me nor do I know him or her or have any connections to them.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
"Jessica, there you are. Its time for lunch." Sophie walked into the cabin and saw Jessica laying on her bed reading. It was a day after Scott and her fight.   
Jessica walked to the cafeteria and got her lunch. Once again, she stood there, looking for a spot to sit. She turned and looked behind her and saw Scott. He started walking towards her. She turned and faced the front, trying to find a spot in a hurry now.  
She felt Scott walks up behind her and she watched him walk right past and go sit with the other cliffhangers. She watched him sit next to Shelby.  
"Hey Jessica, come sit with us!" she heard Juliette call to her patting a vacant seat, right across from Scott.   
Jessica casually walked to the spot and sat down. Scott looked away from Shelby and to Jessica, who was picking at her food.  
"Hey Jules, you want your roll?" Auggie asked.  
"No you can have it." Jules handed it to Auggie and they smiled at each other.  
"Need you ask Aug? Like queenie would actually eat. The less for her to..."   
"Why don't you leave her alone," Jessica looked up at Shelby that looked at her. Shelby's expression was asking Jessica what did you just say? "Shel." She grinned and looked back down at her food. Juliette couldn't help but smile and be thankful for what Jessica had said.  
"Well, it's good to see, hear, and feel the bonding of fellow cliffhangers." Daisy said. Everyone looked up at her, except Jessica.  
Shelby glared at Jessica. Scott saw Shelby looking at her and new that it was not good.  
"Uh, Shelby, I meant to grab an orange instead of an apple. Wanna trade with me?" He had to break the glare.  
"Yeah here." Shelby gave Scott her orange. "I lost my appetite." Shelby left the table and Scott took a few more bites from his food before following.  
"Thank you Jessica. No one ever stands up to Shelby." Juliette said grinning. Jessica looked up and couldn't help but smile at how happy she made Jules.  
"Why?" She asked. "I mean has she ever actually acted on anything? She seems like a dog to me, all bark, no bite." And with that, Jessica took a bite out of her food.  
"Actually, didn't she fight with you the time before the morp Jules?" Ezra spoke up.  
"Yeah but that was basically it." Jules said. She took a bite out of her apple and set it back down as if she was done eating.  
"Morp? Wha... What's a morp." Jessica said as Jules looked up.  
"It was a prom for backward people. We had a few weeks ago." David said.  
"That was the same exact thing Scott said when Kat wrote it on the board." Jules said remembering the day.  
"Are you stalking him or something? Kinda a freaky. Be careful Aug, Jules it working her way back to Scott." David said.  
"What is this joke on Jules day, brillo pad?" Jessica said, making fun of David's hair. "Have you ever heard of remembering what other people say? I'm leaving." Jessica got up and dumped her plate and left.  
Jessica walked outside and heard someone talking. She walked over to where she overheard the voices and listened. It was Scott and Shelby.  
"I don't care Scott, she had no right to do that, to talk to me that way. And she better stay away from you or she will get it." Shelby said.  
"Hey don't worry about her. She means nothing to me. And forget what she said, she's just trying to make buddy, buddy with everyone. Shelby, come on, I love you, you know that." Jessica's mouth dropped opened. How could he tell her that?  
"I love you too Scott." Shelby and Scott hugged and kissed. Jessica went to lean a little closer when she stepped on some dead leaves. Shelby and Scott turned around to see who was there.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jessica. Is there something you need?" Shelby asked with her arms crossed. Jessica looked at Scott straight dead in the eye.  
"Yeah there is. The guy that was once my boyfriend." Jessica didn't take her eyes off Scott.  
"What? Are you talking about Scott? We have been together for..."   
"And we never broke up." Jessica said. She immediately turned and walked away. Jessica went to the docks and she picked up a few rocks. Jessica started tossing them in the water. Then she saw a butterfly; it landed on the rock she was about to throw.  
"Hey there, what are you doing here? You don't want to be here when you have the chance to be free. Go on, go." Jessica shook the rock but the little bug did not budge. After blowing on the bug and shaking the rock for a few minutes Jessica threw and watched the butterfly fly away right before it touched the water. Jessica sat down and cried. She felt a shadow go over her and made it out to be Scott.  
"Now I know how Miranda felt when I told her we kissed. She felt hurt and wanted to kill the world. And she did feel that I told her, only to hurt her." Jessica said as Scott sat down beside her.  
"So what? Do you want me to choose between Shel and you? I don't know if I can choose between the two of you. Shel told me to choose." Scott said.  
"You do whatever is in your heart. I want to know why you told her I meant nothing to you. I know that's not true so why did you say that?" Jessica asked.  
"I don't know. When I'm with her, nothing else matters. All I want is Shelby. But then I see you, and I want to be with you. When I look back at Shelby, it's her. I can't make up my mind." Scott said.  
"Oh Scott listen to yourself. This isn't you talking. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is. Tell me." Jessica demanded.  
"I can't." Jessica got up and looked at him.  
"Then stay away from me." Jessica went to turn around and paused when she saw a big, gray shirt in front of her. It was Peter.  
"Come on you two, time for group." Peter motioned for them to come and Jessica walked ahead of Scott. Jessica walked into the room and everyone was standing in a circle. Scott walked and stood by Shelby, while Jessica stood on the other side of Peter.  
"Ok, lets get started. For all of you who don't know, this is Jessica, our newest cliffhanger. Jessica in-group, we pass around the stick, you can only talk when you have the stick. But first, let's start with the rebel yell ok? 1...2...3-"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone started screaming. Jessica stood there, thinking that all of this was crazy. She looked up at Scott. Scott stood there, his face down at the ground. His scream was heard over everyone. Once the screaming stopped, Peter picked up a long stick and threw it to David. David caught it.  
"When you're new at something, it's hard, but you will get used to it." David threw the stick to Shelby.  
"Know where you stand and stay there." Shelby looked at Jessica as she said this and threw the stick to Juliette.  
"It's always good to help someone who can't help themselves." Juliette tossed the stick to Scott. Scott caught the stick and looked at Jessica.  
"Don't get mad and hate me, until you know the whole story." He tossed the stick to Jessica, who just looked around.   
"Don't be afraid Jessica, jut say how you feel." Peter said to her.  
"Just say how I feel? Ok, um let's see. I don't need to be here with all of you. You are all nothings and I'm something and I don't need any of you in my life. None of you are my friends so stop being so happy and friendly around me. None of you will ever be my friends." Jessica looked at Peter. "I want to talk to my mom and I want to get out of here." She threw the stick down and walked out.   
"Where can I go to get away from everyone? Scott said, the janitors closet." Jessica ran to the janitors closet and sat in there. Hours passed and she heard people outside calling her name and looking for her. Then she saw the door open and someone walk in.  
"I know you're in here Jessica. It's the place I told you to go when you need to be alone." It was Scott's voice. Jessica gently slid under a chair and hid in the darkness. Scott moved things around but didn't find her. Once he was gone, Jessica started to relax. A few more hours passed and Jessica slowly walked out of the janitor's closet. She looked around at the open around her. It was dark and no one was around. She quickly darted for the woods.  
"The highway is... that way. I can make it, I know I can." Jessica started to walk into the woods when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"People are looking for you in the woods. That's not the place to go." It was Shelby. Jessica slapped her hand off her shoulder. "Whoa calm down, I'm just trying to help you out.  
"You want to help me? Stay away from Scott." Jessica said then turned to look at her.  
"What? No sweetie, Scott loves me and I love him. I'm not giving him up for anyone, especially you. I'm his and he is mine." Shelby said.  
"Well, you weren't his a few days ago. He was with me and we kissed a lot. He didn't even think of you." Jessica said.  
"Who are you?" Shelby asked through her teethe.  
"His high school sweetheart." Jessica walked past Shelby and to the dorm. When she got there, everyone was gone, looking for her. She lied down in her bed and traced the stain from her tears in the pillow. She did this until she fell asleep.  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Jessica, Alan, Jessica's mom and Jared. Everyone else is not own by me nor do I know him or her or have any connections to them.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR   
The next morning, when she woke up, everyone was gone and there was a note on the bathroom mirror. She was to report Peter's office as soon as she was done getting dressed. And she did. She took a shower and got dressed and walked to Peter's office. She knocked on the door.  
"Come in Jessica." She heard Peters voice. When she walked in, she saw Shelby, who obviously had been crying, and Scott, who also had been crying and was really mad. "Have a seat Jessica." Peter said. Jessica sat down in the chair next to Scott. He didn't look at her. "I already talked to Scott and Shelby. Do you know why you're here?"  
"I have a good idea." Jessica said.  
"Good, now do you care to tell me your side of the story so we can solve all of this?" Peter asked.  
Jessica let out a sigh before she began. "I got here and Auggie was showing me around. I saw Scott. We went to school together. I went to my aunt's for the summer and when I came back he was gone. We were seeing each other and his dad told me he went to live with his mom. I never heard from him again, until I got here. We walked and talked and kissed. I asked where are we now and he said, 'right where we left off'. I'm not to blame for any of this." Jessica sat back and looked at Scott, who looked straightforward.  
"Well that's what happened according to Scott, and Shelby told me she didn't even know he had a girlfriend back home. Now, how do you three propose we work this out?" Peter asked.  
"I think Scott should have to choose." Shelby said.  
"So you're willing to take him back Shelby?" Peter asked  
"I don't know, but if he chooses me, we can try to work it out."  
"What about you Jessica?" Peter asked her.  
"I feel the same." Jessica said.  
"Whoa, I'm not picking. When I'm with Shelby I want only her. It's the same when I'm with Jessica. If I pick one, I will want the other." Scott said.  
"This is going no where. I have an idea. The three of you will spend two days on hike. You will work out your differences and come back as friends. Sophie will lead you out there, then come back and get you. You leave first thing tomorrow morning." Peter turned and went to sit at his desk.  
"What if we don't come back as friends?" Scott asked.  
"Then, I'll find an alternative. Scott, you and Shelby can go, Jessica you stay." Scott and Shelby got up and left, Jessica sat there and looked at Peter. Once his door was shut he started talking to her.  
"Care to tell me where you were hiding last night?" Peter asked.  
"No I don't." Jessica said back.  
"Well you don't have a choice. You scared a lot of people last night. Not to mention, hurt a few also." Peter said.  
"Like who?" She asked and leaned forward.  
"Like Juliette and Auggie. And Scott seemed pretty upset too. Now where were you?" He asked again.  
"Last night, I needed to be alone and think for awhile. I had to just give myself time to take everything in, slowly. When I finished, I went back to the dorm and went to sleep." Jessica sat back in the chair.  
"Shelby told me you were heading towards the woods?"   
"Yes I was going to try to run, but she told me everyone was looking for me out there and I wouldn't make it." She said.  
"You know you have to be punished." Peter said.  
"Yeah, although I don't know why. I had to think last night." Jessica said.  
"You know why. You broke rules. You're on shuns for the rest of the day." Peter looked at the paper work on his desk.  
"Shuns?" Jessica asked  
"No talking to anyone today, eating alone, cleaning, and writing in this journal about how you feel during your free time." Peter handed her a notebook. "You can go now." Jessica groaned and left his office. When she walked out, Juliette was sitting on the couch outside his office. She stood up and looked at Jessica.  
"Did you mean what you said? That I wasn't your friend?" She asked. Jessica looked at her. She looked so sad. Jessica looked and saw Peter watching them through the window. She walked past Juliette and went back to the dorm.   
"Oh this can't be happening. This is totally unfair." Jessica said as she sat on her bed. "Oh wait, my bad, no talking." Jessica opened the notebook and starred down at it. "He wants me to write how I feel? Ok, maybe it will help." Jessica pulled out a pencil and started writing about everything that was happening.  
'When I first got here, I thought it would help me. I thought it would be good to get away from my mom and Alan and Jared, but now I don't know. With Scott here, it's just so hard. Scott helped me on the first day and I really thought this place would be cool. Then Shelby came along. I don't even know why I'm here. He wants me to write how I feel? I feel nothing.'  
Jessica closed the notebook and set it on the floor. She got up to go get breakfast. After she got her eggs, bacon, grits, and a biscuit, she saw a table with one chair. She knew it was for her. She went and sat down and started to eat. She ate almost everything on her plate. When she got up to bring it to the kitchen, Peter walked up to her. He told her she needed to clean her area in the dorm, then go sit in the classroom and write in her journal. He handed her the notebook. She rolled her eyes and went back to dorm and cleaned her mess.  
"This is so lame. I hate it here." Jessica groaned. She finished cleaning and went to the empty classroom. She sat down and opened the journal. "I already wrote how I felt. I don't need to write anymore." She saw Scott walk into the classroom. He looked at her.  
"Shuns? I feel sorry for you." He walked and got some paint and walked out of the room. Jessica started writing.  
'Scott doesn't know anything. He left and I didn't know where in the world he was. Now I found him, we are together again and he wants Shelby. He told me he wanted me. He held me in his arms and he kissed me and he wasn't thinking of Shelby, but yet, he wants her. I don't understand it. I thought it would be easier with Scott here, but it's harder. Why would he tell me he is here for me, if he's not? Now I'm stuck with some hike tomorrow. Shelby will probably push me of a cliff or something.' Jessica wiped a tear from her eye and started writing again. 'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Jared. I didn't do anything. It was all him. I told mom that but she didn't believe me. And Alan, he made it look like everything was my fault.' Jessica closed her journal and put her head in her hands just as Peter walked in.  
"Uh, Jessica, you need to come pack for your hike." Jessica looked up at Peter and he saw her crying. Peter shut the classroom door. "You want to talk about it?"  
"Yes and no." Jessica said.  
"Why yes and why no?" Peter said.  
"I do but I don't. It always feels better when I do talk about my problems, but then everyone gives me special treatment, like I'm fragile. I'm not. When I talk about it, I want them to listen, that is it. Not try to help when they can't." Jessica wiped her eyes again.  
"You come to me when you want to talk. And I will try to help, but I won't treat you any different than I do now." Peter got up to walk out.  
"I didn't smoke any of the weed." Jessica said. He turned and sat back down. "Jared had it and I was trying to stop him. We started yelling. He put it down and then tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and he tried again so I slapped him. He picked the weed back up, and took another puff. I took it from him and we started yelling again. My mom and Alan walked in and saw me holding the weed. After that my mom sent me to counseling and group therapy. There was no difference in me because there was never anything to change. I got depressed. My friends found out about the incident and stopped talking to me. I failed my classes, got kicked off of cheerleading, and I had no friends. My counselor told my mom about horizon and said she sent a young man here also. She meant Scott obviously. My mom sent me here. Like I said earlier in group, I don't need to be here." Jessica wiped the tears that were now pouring.  
"You do need to be here. After going through all of that, you do need our help. Those other people couldn't help you because they didn't know what was wrong. Now that I do, we can help you. But first, you have to want to be help." Peter reached for a box of Kleenex and handed them to Jessica. Jessica took one and wiped her nose.   
"I want to be with Scott, like before, not with Shelby in the way." Jessica said. She didn't even realize that's what she wanted, it just came out.  
"Only Scott can make that decision." Peter said.  
"Why do you do this? Why do you want help everyone?" Jessica asked through a pool of tears.   
"Because, there are people, like you, in the world that need help, and I'm all they have." Peter answered. "Come on, it is time to pack. Take a minute and then come to the lobby." Peter slapped her knee and got up and left. Jessica wiped the remainder of her tears and went to the lobby. When she walked in, she saw three backpacks and sleeping bags. Shelby was putting things into her backpack and Scott was walking in with his things.  
"So what all do I need to bring?" Jessica asked anyone that would answer. Shelby looked at her.  
"To avoid any discussion, I made you a list of things." Shelby held out the list without looking at Jessica.  
"And everything is here? This isn't a trick of yours?" Jessica asked, unsure if she can trust her.  
"Uh huh." Shelby finished packing her things and Jessica went to the dorm to get some of the stuff she needed. She saw Juliette sitting there.  
"Hi." Jessica said. Juliette just looked up at her. "Um Shelby gave me this list for a hike tomorrow. She said everything I need was on it, but I don't trust her that much right now. Will you look at it?" Jessica extended the paper and Juliette took it.  
"Uh huh." Juliette handed it back to her and walked out of the dorm.  
"Um I guess it has everything then." Jessica gathered what was on the list and carried back lobby and set it down on the floor. She started packing everything into the bag. When she was done she went to zip it up.   
"What are you doing?" Scott asked.  
"Packing." Jessica answered and continued to zip the bag.  
"You're doing it wrong. Give me it." Scott unzipped everything and repacked everything except for the sleeping bag. He zipped the bag back up and secured the sleeping bag in the top of the backpack and shoved it Jessica.  
"Thank you." Jessica said as Scott got up and walked away. Jessica picked up the backpack and heard someone walking up behind her. She turned around and saw Peter.  
"Jessica, you are still on shuns. No more talking; to anyone." Peter told her and walked away. She let out a sigh. Jessica picked up her bag and brought it to where Shelby and Scott left theirs. She looked at her watch; it was almost noon.   
"When will this nightmare end?" Jessica whispered to herself. Jessica walked outside to the docks and sat down. "Well I guess this is my spot where I'll come when I need to think." She said to herself.  
"Did you mean it?Did you mean what you said about us?" Jessica heard Juliette's voice behind her. She just shrugged. Juliette sat down next to her.  
"I want to be your friend. But if it won't happen then I won't bother." Juliette said to her.  
"I do want to be friends. I'm just not ready to open up to everyone."  
Jessica said.  
"Tell me what's going on with you and Scott and Shelby, if you are ready I mean." Juliette replied.  
"He was my boyfriend back home. I love him and he loved me. I went to my Aunt's house for awhile and came back and he was here. I didn't know where he was until I got sent here. We were together while ya'll where on the hike or whatever. When you had gotten back, I saw Shelby with Scott. What's left to tell?"  
"Sorry." Juliette said.  
"Hey it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Jessica got up and walked away. She turned and looked back at Juliette. Juliette was watching her. "I'm sorry for what I said." Jessica turned and walked back to the dorms.  
When Jessica got to the dorms say fell back onto her bed.  
"Ow!" Jessica said up and rubbed her head. "What the..." She turns and looked at her pillow. She picked it up and it felt heavier. Jessica opened the pillowcase to find a board inside of it. "Shelby!"  



	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Jessica, wake up." Jessica opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Everyone else was still sleeping. "Come on, get up, its time for your hike."  
"Wha... who are you?" Jessica asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Sophie, now get up." Jessica climbed out of bed quietly. She pressed a button on her watch to make the screen glow. It was 4:45 am. "I can't see anything."  
"Give your eyes a minute to adjust." Sophie walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. "Come on." Jessica walked into the bathroom." She could hear Shelby in the shower. Their clothes were already in there with all of their other stuff. "Take a shower, get dressed. I'll be back in a hour." And with that Sophie left.   
Jessica grumbles for a few seconds and heard the water in one of the shower go off. Jessica went and got in a vacant shower so she wouldn't have to face Shelby this early in the morning. She turned on the knob and took her shower. When she was done she grabbed and towel and climbed out. Shelby was pulling up her hair and standing in her robe. Jessica got her robe and put it on and walked slowly to the mirror. Her and Shelby got dressed in silence.  
An hour later Sophie came back.  
"Ok, ready girls?" She questioned.  
"Hardly." Jessica answered. Shelby rolled her eyes.   
"Come on, let's go." Sophie said. They walked outside where their things where sitting on a picnic table. Scott was waiting and had his backpack on his back. He was sitting on top of the table looking at the sky.  
"Hey Scott." Sophie said. Peter walked outside and greeted them all with a smile. He clapped his hands together.  
"Ok Sophie will lead you out there and then you'll be on your own. Stay in the area; don't wonder off to far so Sophie will know where to look when she comes back to get you." Peter said. Jessica and Shelby took their backpacks and followed Sophie. Scott looked at Peter.  
"It won't work, you know that." Scott told him.  
"We'll see Scott. Go on before you get left behind." Scott hurried and followed behind Jessica who was behind Shelby. She turned and looked at him.  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked.  
"No." He answered.  
"Then why wont you talk to me?" She asked.  
"I don't know." He answered.  
"Scott, talk to me." She said.  
"I just don't know ok. You want me to talk, you're the one running off and hiding and telling everyone that we're nothing. You said I was nothing."  
"And you said you loved me, and that you wanted only me. You didn't even think of Shelby did you?" She snapped back.  
"Yeah I did." He said. "I was thinking what am I going to do. I'm going to have to choose and I don't wanna give up either of you." He said looking at her. She looked away from him. They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
"Ok here's where I leave you. Remember, use everything Peter and I have taught you and don't wander off too far. I'll be back in two days. Good luck." Sophie said and left them there. Jessica set down her things and sat on the ground. She looked back and forth between Shelby and Scott. No one would talk. Jessica started unpacking her things. She tried to set up her tent.   
"Can someone show me how to do this?" Jessica asked. Shelby ignored her. "Please? I don't know what to do." She said. Scott stopped putting his up and walked to her. He fixed her tent and walked back to his. Jessica unzipped her tent and climbed in it. She zipped it back up and lied down. She started to fall asleep when her tent was unzipped. She shot up.  
"Come on sleeping skank, we need to get fire wood." Shelby said. Jessica climbed out and started looking around. Scott and Shelby were no where in sight. She started to look around, picking up firewood as she walked along. When she got back to the tents, Scott and Shelby were starting to make a fire.  
"This is totally unfair." Shelby said. "She comes out of no where and ruins everything, and now we're stuck here. She doesn't even keep up with things. She's just getting back with the firewood."  
"Don't you dare blame me for anything. I don't know anything about being in the woods and you talk about me ruining everything. Scott was the one that told me he loved me." Jessica said back.  
"Hey, don't put this on me. I'm sorry for what has been happening ok." Scott said. Jessica dropped the firewood on the ground.  
"This is so ridiculous. We're stuck with each other for the next 2 days. I know you hate me Shelby but we have to work together. You have to teach me what to do so things will be easier." Jessica said.  
"Excuse me? I don't have to teach you anything." Shelby got up and went to her tent. Jessica sighed.  
"Jessica, talking wont do anything. She hates you and you can't change that." Scott said. Jessica sat next to him.  
"Scott, do you still love me?" Jessica asked. "Tell me now. If you do then great but if you don't then I need to know so I cant just back off and let things work between you and Shelby." Jessica said.  
"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Scott got the fire started. The sun slowly went down and the temperature dropped. Jessica sat by the fire, wrapped in her sleeping bag and her jacket.  
Scott was walking around, behind his tent, trying to sort out everything that was happening. He turned around and saw Jessica. She looked beautiful, with the moonlight shining on her and the fires glow on her face. He just stood there, staring at her. Her eyes were focused on the ground. She didn't move until the wind blew a little and she had to push her hair behind her ears and held the blanket tighter. Jessica slowly looked up and saw Scott looking at her. He looked away and started thinking again.  
"Scott?" Jessica said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Getting food, more firewood, and hopefully talk this whole thing out." He said.  
"Ok, well I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." Jessica got up and walked to her tent. She unzipped it and tossed the blanket in. Right before she went into the tent, she felt Scott's hand on her wrist. She turned and looked at him.  
"What's going on with you and Jared?" He asked. She pulled her wrist away from him.  
"Nothing. I'm going to sleep now." She said and turned to go into the tent.  
"No, you have to tell me what happened." He said.  
"Why? You didn't tell me anything about Shelby, so why should I say anything about my stepbrother to you." She said.  
"Because I want to help you. Please just let me help you." He looked directly into her eyes. As she looked back into his, her knees started to shake.  
"Please, let go to sleep." She said. And with that, she turned and went into her tent. Scott put his hands on the sides of his head. He rubbed his hair and looked around. He turned and saw Shelby standing there.  
"Hey Shel." He said. He started to walk towards her. He could tell she had been crying. "Are you ok?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice.  
"No." She said. She sat down on a log in front of the fire. He sat next to her.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"How could you Scott? How could you put me through the kind of pain? You said you loved me and now you're with that tramp and-"   
"She's not a tramp." He cut her off. She looked at him and went to her tent. He sighed and buried his face into his hands.  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Jessica, Alan, Jessica's mom and Jared. Everyone else is not own by me nor do I know him or her or have any connections to them.  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
He sat there for awhile. He got up and walked slowly to his tent and went to sleep.  
The next day, he woke up early. When he walked out, the ground was wet. He saw a big pile of wood next to where the fire was. He also noticed some berries in a bucket hanging in a tree. Next to the bucket, some fishes were hanging.   
Scott was looking at everything when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and saw Jessica walking with more wood.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd go ahead and get some things." Jessica started to loose grip on the wood and Scott ran to help to her before she dropped it all on her feet. They sat down the wood.  
"Thanks." Scott said, "You didn't have to."  
"I know." She said. She pulled a ponytail out of her pocket and started to pull her hair up.  
"What time will Shelby wake up?" Jessica asked. Scott got up and walked to Shelby's tent.  
"She's gone." Scott said.  
"What?" Jessica got up and walked over to the tent. Shelby wasn't in there. "Where did she go?" Jessica asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Relax Cowboy, I'm right here." Shelby's voice was behind them. Jessica and Scott turned and looked at her. Scott went to go give her a hug but she moved out of the way.  
"What were you Shelby?" Jessica asked. Shelby just shrugged.  
"Come, we need to talk." Scott said. He sat down on the log. Jessica sat next to him. Shelby just stood there. "Ok, I think we should try to all get along. All spend time together and work all of this crap out. What do you think Jessica?"  
Jessica sat there for a second. "I guess I'm willing to try." She finally said.  
"Shelby?" Scott said.  
"Forget it. I'm not being her friend and I can't believe you would be either Scott. What about me, what about us?" She said.  
"Right now, I don't know. I'm sorry." He said.  
"Me too." She walked into her tent. Scott just buried his face in his hand. Jessica rubbed his back and tried to make him feel better but he just pushed her hand away.  
Jessica sighed and got up. She walked into her tent and saw her journal. She opened it up and began to write in it.  
'I think Scott hates me and will choose Shelby. Figures, just when I need him the most. He asked me what happened with me and Jared. How can I tell him? How can I tell him that my stepbrother, his friend, raped me? It seemed like yesterday, I told Jared no, he kept on. He hit me. Mom and Alan asked me how did new shirt get ribbed and why my cheek was so red. I told them my shirt got caught on the doorknob and I fell and hit the dresser. They believed me but then I told Alan and mom. They didn't believe me. I told them after they caught Jared and me in his room. But I didn't even take the drugs. It was all Jared. They said I was just blaming him because I got caught and he was the one with the supply. He did rape me and he's the one he's sick and needs to be shipped off to this place. The only reason I'm happy I did get to come here is because Scott's here, but now Shelby is taking that away from me. I don't blame her. She didn't even know about me. And I don't blame Scott because I was home and he was here. He probably thought he would never see me again. But not I'm here and I know he's confused. I don't care if chooses Shelby. Just as long as he is happy because I love him with all my heart.'   
Jessica wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
"Jessica? Come out here." She heard Shelby say. Jessica got up and walked out.  
"What do you need?" She asked.  
"Do you know where Scott is?" Shelby asked.  
"No, he's not in his tent?" Jessica asked.  
"If he was in his tent I wouldn't need you out here." Shelby said.  
"Well you wait here and I'll go look for him." Jessica said and walking into the woods. Shelby sat down and was looking around. Jessica left her tent open and Shelby could see her open journal. Shelby got up and walked to her tent. She picked up the journal and started to read it.  
"Oh my gosh." Shelby said.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She heard Jessica behind her. She turned and saw Jessica and Scott standing there.  
"I was just..."   
"Reading my journal." Jessica went to grab it from Shelby. Jessica took it and ran into the woods not realizing a page was ripped out. Jessica ran with the journal till she made it to a river. Jessica stopped. She was crying. She just fell to the ground and looked at the journal. She ripped out every page and ripped it to pieces and threw it into the river. When she was done she looked at the remaining blank pages in her hands. She stood up and threw it into the river and watched it float away. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in them and cried.   
"Shelby what's that?" Scott said, pointing to a piece of paper in her hand. Shelby didn't even realize it was there. She looked at it.  
"What I was reading." She said and handed it to Scott. Scott took it and started to read it. He looked up and turned and ran into the woods. He had to find Jessica so he could hold her and tell her it was ok.  
"JESSICA? JESSICA WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled. Jessica looked up and heard him calling. She could hear his feet coming towards her. She turned when she heard the grass crinkle under his feet.   
"This is what he did to you?" Scott held up the paper. Jessica's eyes got wide as she saw it. "Why didn't you tell me."  
"Where did you get that?" She asked.  
"It was left at the camp." Scott sat down next to her. "How could he do that? He was my friend. He knew you were my girl." Scott said.  
"Your girl?" Jessica said.   
"You know what I mean." Scott put his arm around and she put her head on his shoulder cried. "It's ok. I'm here now. He's not here to hurt you anymore." Scott said.  
"He did it more than once." She whispered.  
"What?" Scott said.  
"He would get drunk and come in my room." Jessica said.  
"How many times has he done it to you?" Scott asked.  
"Eleven times." She said.  
Scott looked up at the sky then at Jessica. She looked up at him.  
"What that all he did?" Scott asked.  
"He hit me a lot." Jessica said.  
"I'm sorry I left you there alone." Scott laid his head on hers.  
"Scott... why are you here?" She asked.  
"I already told you" Scott said.  
"I know, now I want the truth." Jessica said.  
"Uh, you know Elaine. Well she uh, we had sex. She came into my room and get in bed with me and said she was scared and we had sex. She molested me. That's why I started taking drugs." Jessica looked up at him.  
"Where we going out when it started or was it when I was at my aunts." Jessica asked.  
"It was before you left for your aunts." Scott answered. Jessica looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." Scott said.  
"Forget it. It's over with. It's in the past." Jessica said but Scott knew she was upset.   
"Come on, let's go back to the camp." Scott helped Jessica up and they walked to the camp. Shelby was sitting on the log waiting. Jessica walked past her and went into her tent. It was starting to get dark and she had fallen asleep. Scott and Shelby did the same.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Jessica, Alan, Jessica's mom and Jared. Everyone else is not own by me nor do I know him or her or have any connections to them.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
The next morning Jessica woke up and looked around her tent. She could see the leaves sitting on top of the tent. She got out of her tent and saw Sophie help get everyone packed. Jessica bag was already packed except for her sleeping bag and tent.  
"Why are my things packed." Jessica asked.  
"You were sleeping so Scott was kind enough to pack it all for you." Sophie said. Jessica smiled.   
"Thanks Scott." She said and everyone finished packing and walk in silence back to Horizon. Peter was standing there waiting for them.  
"Well how was your trip?" He asked. "You guys go get cleaned up and meet me in my office in 30 minutes." Peter said. Everyone went to their dorms and started to change and shower.   
"Shelby I don't want to fight with you anymore." Jessica said. Shelby looked at her.  
"If you don't want to fight, stay away from Scott." She said. Jessica sat on her bed and tied her shoes.  
"Seriously, let Scott pick who ever he wants but I don't want to fight." Jessica said.  
"Stop trying to be so understanding. I know your thinking of some way to get him so back off." Shelby said. Jessica sighed and got up. She walked out the dorm and went to wait outside of Peter's office. Scott came by and sat with her.   
"He's talking to some people in there." Jessica said.  
"Probably some ridge runners or something." Scott said.  
"Ridge Runner?" Jessica asked.  
"Another group." Shelby walked up and the door to Peter's office started to open. Jessica and Scott stood up. Jessica watched the door open and her heart stopped. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who was with Peter.  
"Jared!" She said.  
"Hey Jessica." Jared went up to her and gave her a hug She just stood there. Her mind was blank and her eyes didn't blink. "Hey Scott man, what's happening?" Jared said and gave Scott a high five.  
"Nothing man, just got back form a hike." Scott said.  
"You can all talk later, you three in my office." Peter said. They all walked it but Scott stopped Jessica before she sat down.  
"It'll be ok." He said to her. They all sat down in the chairs and looked at Peter.  
"Well…how did it go?" Peter asked.  
"It was lame Peter, nothing changed." Shelby said. Peter just sighed.  
"Well then I've made my decision. Jessica since you're still pretty much new here, I'm going to reassign you a group." Peter said as he flipped through some papers.  
"What? No I don't want a new group." Jessica sat up in her chair.  
"I'm sorry Jessica but I said there would be an alternative and this is it. Your new group is the wind dancers." Peter said. "And Scott and Shelby, Kitchen for the next two days." Peter said. "You can go now."   
Scott and Shelby got up to leave but Jessica stayed right there. Scott had to go back and get her.   
"Come on Jessica." Together they walked out of the office. Jared was sitting in a chair outside the office.  
"Hey Jessica, Scott." He stood up. "Hey Scott I didn't know you came here." Jared said.  
"Yeah, I know. I gotta go unpack Jessica, I will be back." Scott started to walk away but Jessica grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked at here. "I won't be long." He pulled his arm away and walked away. Jessica looked at Jared.  
"How about a hug for your step bro. Huh?" Jared said.  
"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked.  
"I miss you. It's really lonely around the house." Jared said ginning.  
"You make me sick." Jessica said and turned to walk away. He wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"Let go." Jessica said. She pulled away. "Stay away from me or I'll tell what you did to me." Jessica warned.  
"What are you talking about? You came on to me. Besides who would believe you. Dad and Linda didn't." He grinned an evil grin. Jessica had to bite her tongue and remember she was in front of Peter's office so she wouldn't hit him.  
"Shelby, wait up." Scott yelled. Shelby didn't stop. He grabbed her arm. "Shelby talk to me."  
"TALK TO YOU? I can't even stand to look at you right now. Do me a favor and stay away. I'm not in the mood." Shelby walked into the girl's dorm. Daisy was sitting on the bed.  
"Hi Shelby. How was your wonderful vacation in the woods?" Daisy asked.  
"Jessica isn't part of our group anymore." Shelby said. Juliette was in the bathroom and came running out.  
"WHAT? Why?" She asked. "Jessica was really sweet." Juliette said.  
"Oh queenie, mind your own business and go finish barfing." Shelby said.  
"For your information I was not barfing. I was making something for my Boyfriend. You know the one that doesn't have any other girlfriends." Juliette went into the bathroom a little scared Shelby would attack. Shelby just rolled her eyes.  
Meanwhile back at the boy's dorm, Scott plopped down on his bed.   
"Yo meat, what happened out there?" Auggie asked.  
"Don't worry about it. What happened in the woods is none your business." Scott said. He took off his shoes and closed his eyes.   
"Yeah well its good to have you back meat." Auggie went to open the door and walked out. When he was outside he saw Jessica and some guy.  
"Jared please just leave me alone." Jessica said.  
"No, I'm here for a week. So how has it been?" Jared said.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jessica turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm tightly and turned her around.  
"I noticed Scott was all that happy to see his dear ole pal. What did you say to him." He started to squeeze her arm tightly.  
"Ow, nothing, let go of me." Jessica went to pull away.  
"If you say anything, you will be sorry." Jared said.  
"YO MEAT, LAY OFF HER." Auggie yelled. Jessica and Jared looked up and Jared let go. Scott heard Auggie yell from inside and got up and ran out. He saw Jessica and Jared. He ran down to them.  
"What's going on?" Scott said.  
"Nothing, we were just talking." Jared said and looked at Jessica. "Right little sis?" He said.  
She looked up at Scott. "Yeah."   
"Jessica go pack your things and I'll help you move them." Scott said. Jessica ran to her cabin.  
"Hey Jared, don't hurt her ok?" Scott said. Jared looked at him. Scott went the dorm and got his shoes. Jared stood there and looked at the boy's dorm and watched Auggie follow Scott inside. He knew Jessica must have said something. Now he had to make sure they wouldn't.   
  
Author's note~ I'm so excited about my story. This is my first Higher ground story. I've been reading the reviews and it makes me really happy to see people getting mad because I'm not updating. Just know you all want to read my story that bad makes me so happy. I decided to show you all thanks, I'm going to tell you when I'll be updating so you don't have to keep checking. I will update every a weekend. I might update once a weekend and I might update 5 times so just check on weekends but during the week, you can rest easy knowing your mot missing an update. Thank you all so very much, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. For the end of the story, think the unexpected. I know how I want to end it. Trust me, trhe ending is very unexpected. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Jessica, Alan, Jessica's mom and Jared. Everyone else is not own by me nor do I know him or her or have any connections to them.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Jessica was packing her things. Everyone else had left the cabin when Juliette walked in.  
"I heard you were leaving. I'm sorry." She said. Jessica looked up at her and started packing again. "I made you this." Juliette handed Jessica a card. Jessica took it and sat down and looked at it.   
'Jessica, Auggie and I are sorry to be losing such a sweet girl from our group. We hope everything works out for you with your new group.' Under all of that was a picture of Auggie and Juliette at the morp.  
"Thank you. This really means a lot to me." Jessica said. She smiled at Juliette just as Scott walked in.  
"Are you done packing?" He asked. Juliette smiled and walked out the dorm.  
"Almost." Jessica pushed her hair behind her ear. "Scott, what am I going to do about Jared? If I'm with a new group then, you won't be there to help me. He can do anything he wants."   
"Don't worry about him. I promise you everything will be ok." Scott said. Jessica finished packing her few things in silence. Scott helped her with her things and brought her to the Wind Dancers camp. Jessica walked into the dorm and Scott followed behind. Two girls were sitting on their beds reading. Jessica put her things on her bed and her and Scott walked outside.  
"Just when I get to see you again, I get moved to a different group." Jessica said. She looked at the ground and Scott lifted her head. He wrapped his around her waist and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He hugged her.  
"I choose you." He whispered in her ear.  
"Ok break it up you two." Scott and Jessica unheld each other and looked only to find Jared.  
"Jared, hey man." Scott said.  
"Now you leave my little sister alone." Jared said laughing.  
"I'm not your sister." Jessica said.  
"Aw don't be that way Jessi. You know I love you." Jared said. Jessica reached and held Scott's hand tightly. "Scott can I talk to you?" Jared said. Scott looked at Jessica.   
"I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and walked to Jared, they went down to the side of the girls dorm.  
"What has Jessica been telling you about me?" Jared asked.  
"Nothing." Scott said.  
"Don't lie man." Jared said.  
"I'm not lying." Scott said. He started to walk away when Jared grabbed his arm. "What did she say to you?" He asked.  
"Nothing, let me go so I can tell her bye." Scott ran to Jessica and walked into the girls' dorm.   
"He knows you told me something." Scott said.  
"I didn't tell you, you found out." Jessica said.  
"Yeah but he knows that I know." Scott said. Jessica unzipped her bags.  
"How?" Jessica asked.  
"I don't know." Scott said. "I got to get back to my dorm. I'll see you later." Scott told Jessica as she bit her lip. He kissed her forehead and walked out. Jessica looked at the two girls that were sitting there listening.   
"You're dating Scott Barringer?" One of the girls said.  
"Yeah, you guys know him?" Jessica asked.  
"We know who he is. We thought he was with some other chick." The girl said.  
"No just me. I'm Jessica." Jessica said.  
"I'm Kimmy and this is Tasha." Kimmy said. Tasha just looked at her with a blank expression. "Who was that guy that was talking to you and Scott?" Kimmy asked.  
"My stepfathers son." Jessica said.  
"Your stepbrother?" Kimmy asked.  
"No, my stepfathers son." Jessica said. Jessica pulled out a picture of Scott that she had when they were in Florida at Disney world. He was wearing goofy ears and smiling. He looked so cute. She grinned and set it on the table next to her bed. Then there was a knock on the door. Peter walked in.  
"Hey Jessica, how are you getting settled?" Jessica just looked away. "Come on Jessica, I'm sorry but this was the only way. You guys weren't getting along." Jessica looked at him. She saw Jared walking in behind him.  
"Jared get out." She said through her teeth.  
"Jessica, I'm here to see you. I miss you lil sis." Jared said. Peter left the dorm and Jessica walked out. She ran to the docks and sat down. She started watching the bugs again when Jared walked up behind her.  
"Jessica, come on now. Don't be this way. What about all those times we spent together. All those great time you had with me." Jessica turned and looked at him.  
"You raped me. I never had a great time with you. I hate you." She yelled. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He walked closely to her. She started to step back until she was on the edge of the dock. He wiped her cheeks.  
"Well if you want me to leave so badly just tell me." He said softly.  
"I want you to leave and never come back." She said.  
"How about a good bye kiss." She went to push him out of her way but he grabbed her arms tightly and kissed her. She tried to fight him but it was on use. Scott saw him doing this and ran and grabbed Jared's shirt, pulling him back.  
"Get off her." He said.  
"Scott, I'm sorry she was kissing me." He said.  
"What? Scott that's not true." Jessica yelled. Scott looked at Jared and punched him in the jaw. Jessica moved out of the way.  
"Guys stop it don't fight." Jessica yelled. Jared turned around and punched Scott back. Scott punched him the stomach. Peter was walking and saw them fighting. He came running to stop them. Scott hit Jared again in the face and Jared flew back into the water. Jessica ran into Scott's arms and hugged him. Shelby came out and saw it all.  
"Hey guys knock it off. Scott, Jessica to my office." Jared slowly climbed out and wiped the blood from his lip. "Jared go get cleaned off and then come to my office."   
Jessica and Scott went to Peter's office with Peter slowly following.   
"Sit down guys." They sat down. "What was that fight about Scott?" Peter asked.  
"He was kissing Jessica." Scott said.  
"Their brother and sister. It was probably a peck." Peter said.  
"He's not my brother and it wasn't a peck." Jessica said.  
"He was kissing her against her will. He's done it to her before." Scott started to say but stopped himself.  
"What has he done to you before?" Peter asked. Jessica looked at Scott and he nodded. They knew it was time to tell.  
"Peter, he raped me. He's done it a lot and he won't stop. He won't leave me alone. I'm scared to turn around because he might be there." She said. Just then Jared walked in, in clean clothes and a towel around his neck. Jessica was crying and Peter just looked up at him. Scott was telling Jessica it was ok, it was all over. He knew she told. He started to run but Roger was walking to Peter's office and stopped him.  
"Jared, sit down. We need to talk. Jessica, Scott you can go." They got up and slowly walked out, past Jared. When they were outside, they saw Shelby. She was crying. Jessica walked up to her.  
"I know you hate me, but can we please talk." Jessica said. Shelby nodded and all three sat down at a table to talk.  
"Shelby, I choose Jessica and-" Scott began to say but Jessica cut him off.  
"Shelby, Scott choose me but I know it was for the wrong reason. I love Scott so much and I can see that you do too. Scott choose me because he to sympathy on me. He knew I needed him and he wanted to be there for me. So he choose me. But I can tell it's you he loves. I want us all to be friends. Shelby, Scott loves you more than he'll ever love me. You won. You get Scott." Jessica felt tears in her eyes as she got up to walk away.  
"Jessica." Shelby said. She looked back. "Thank you for everything." Shelby said. She looked at Scott. He looked up and smiled his huge grin they hugged.   
Jessica went and sat on the docks. I broke her heart to give up Scott but she knew it was the best thing to do. A few hours later she saw her mom's car. Her mom ran out and hugged Jessica and cried.  
"I am so sorry baby. I love you so much." She cried into her shoulder.  
"Mom its ok. It's all over now." Jessica said.  
"I should have believed you." Her mom said.  
"Mom, its ok. I love you and I forgive you. It's ok." Jessica said.  
Jared was taken home and then sent to boot camp. Jessica stayed at Horizon and became friends with Shelby. Scott still loved Jessica deeply, but not as deep as he would ever love Shelby. After talking to Peter, Jessica was finally able to move back in with the cliffhanger girls. Although Jessica still felt she didn't belong, she couldn't be happier anywhere else. She knew she was safe and they could help her.  
THE END!   
Note~Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really satisfied with the ending. I'm going to be grounded for the next few weeks because of school so I had to hurry and finish the story. I had a lot planned like Shelby going with Jared to get Scott jealous but I had to leave it out. For someone that finished a story as fast I did, I'm really happy with it and I hope you all enjoy. You got what you want, Scott and Shelby together and everyone friends. Did you honestly think I would break up the two greatest lovers of all time? 


End file.
